wonderlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Glory of the Empire
"Glory of the Empire" is the name of update version 5.0 to Wonderland Online. Release Information Wonderland Online underwent maintenance at 1AM Eastern Standard Time on Wednesday, November 25, 2009. During this maintenance period, a new server, Capricorn was opened, and the game was updated to version 5.0. The game update is so large that it cannot be downloaded via the auto-updater. IGG has informed players that they will need to download and install the patch manually, or reinstall the game. Both the patch and the updated full game client can be found at http://wl.igg.com/download/download_client.php. Update Details Glory of the Empire includes a marriage system, new maps, new characters, new instances, new features, and new items. Marriage System The marriage system is a new feature for couples (male/female only - no same sex marriages) level 30 and higher. In order to marry, both the bride and the groom need an appropriate wedding ring and 60,000 gold. Registering for Marriage *If both players are Level 30+, they can go to Holy Village and talk with the Priest outside of the Church to register. The Priest will then explain the steps and notices for marriage in WLO. *Make sure you understand the steps very clearly from the Priest beforehand. (Also, players who want to join in the wedding must register here before they can attend.) *After registering, the bride and groom will be teleported into the wedding chapel directly. Don't forget to invite your friends! *Enter the room at the end of the church, and the couple will find their wedding suits. (This room will only be available for married players or players who have applied to get married.) Notice *Both the applicants must be at least Level 30. *10,000 Gold will be deducted from each account after the couple applies to get married. *The 2 applicants should be in a team together. No other players can be in the team. *Both applicants must have the required rings. *The target that players want to get married in wedding chapel should be the same one in application. *One or both of the two players have not been divorced within is previous 7 days. Divorce Notices *The couple don't need to team up, but the first applicant should prepare at least 200,000 Gold. *Both players must be online at the same time. When one hands in the divorce application, the other one will get a confirmation. *If the applicant wants to divorce without informing their significant other, then that player must have been offline for at least 30 consecutive days. After Divorce *In the Marriage interface in Group mode, the couple's information will be cancelled. *The Sweet Door will be withdrawn. *If one member of the couple was not online when the applicant filed for divorce, the corresponding information will be deleted when they log in the next time. *Players who haven't joined in the divorce, will receive a system notice automatically New Maps Two new areas, Persia and Rome, are included for exploration in the new update. Persia Persia is a mysterious and ancient country with a deep history full of achievements in the arts, culture and warfare. For thousands of years they demanded, and received, the respect of the mightiest empires of the ancient world. The Persia players will see in WLO gathers some of their most well known achievements in architecture, the arts and their history and creates a land that is bursting with energy and mystique. Featuring a luxuriously appointed palace that includes lifelike sculpted pillars, and the world famous Persian Immortals bas-relief on the palace wall, this is one city that players will visit again and again. Like its greatest rulers, players will be able to explore this land and even build their own Persian empire. To reach Persia, players will need to set out from the Lion Isle through the deep blue sea. On the trip, players may come across a Persian beauty with blond hair and green eyes and can choose to take part in a legendary story of magic carpets and Aladdin's lamp. These wonders and more will make Persia one of the most interesting destinations in all of Wonderland. Get ready for an experience unlike any other as "The Glory of the Empire" is unveiled in version 5.0. Rome Hail Caesar! The Golden Age is once again upon us! The brand spanking new version 5.0--Glory of the Empire, will be released soon - are you ready to fight for the honor of the empire? Fight like Caesar and carve out your own empire in this new release!!! Featuring stunning graphics that include many breathtaking marvels of Roman architecture and stunning visual backdrops, Glory of the Empire was meticulously designed with an eye on historical accuracy. Walking among the soaring columns, and through the massive squares, you may even find yourself alongside heroes from history! PvPers will especially enjoy taking part in gladiatorial combat in the stunning Colosseum. In addition, what is Caesar's Rome without the political machinations of the beautiful and daring Cleopatra? In Wonderland Online, players will meet the great Egyptian queen and find out just how unpredictable the legendary Queen could be. The main attraction on the new Rome map is the Roman Colosseum, where players can fight with others and shed blood in Caesars name! This is a place overflowing with glory and spilling over with blood. Enjoy the feeling of victory as you flay flesh from bone! If you want to shed blood for no better reason than to please Caesar, then join us in the GLORY of the EMPIRE! New Characters The Glory of the Empire expansion features two new human pets, the werecat Shizune and the ninja Hayate. Both are wind elements. Shizune: Skills: Wind Assault and Cord Spell Character Introduction: Shizune was the daughter of a fearsome tribe leader, but she fell in love with Sam. To find her beloved missing Sam, she left her tribe forever. Along the way, she met a swarm of wolves, and fortunately, she was saved by a player. After that, she joined the player's team and has enjoyed many adventures with Sam together. Hayate: Skills: Deadly Assault and Dark Assault Character Introduction: Hayate used to be one of the ninjas of Kurokawa. But one day, she discovered that she was actually working for the forces of evil by serving Kurokawa's organization, so she left. After she left, Kurokawa placed a bounty on her head. When players find and rescue her, she will agree to join the player's team and help them to defeat the evil Kurokawa New Instances New Features New Items